Compact Membrane Systems, Inc. proposes to develop novel blood oxygenator membranes with enhanced blood biocompatibility. These will be used to enhance conventional cardio bypass surgery minimizing post operative effects. In addition, they will provide a key element for long term blood oxygenation associated with extracorporeal membrane oxygenation, acute respiratory distress syndrome, and artificial lungs. Membrane based blood oxygenators are successfully used for cardiopulmonary by-pass surgery. A number of programs are evaluating long-term membrane based blood oxygenators for artificial lungs and acute respiratory distress syndrome. For both short-term use and long-term use, there is a need for enhanced blood compatible surfaces. Examples of two coating systems that are presently used to enhance blood compatibility are Avecor's Trillium and Medtronic's Carmeda. While both of these systems have some success in enhancing blood compatibility, the success is limited. These systems tend to reduce gas (oxygen) flux and most importantly are prone to wetting out. Materials and devices that contact blood, such as blood tubing, dialysis membranes and blood oxygenators, require blood compatibility of the component materials. This includes consideration of the protein and cellular systems of the blood. Proper control of surface chemistry can enhance biocompatibility. Compact Membrane Systems, Inc. (CMS) has significant expertise in this area. A family of non-porous membranes with excellent gas transport that allows the use of a non-porous membrane to provide the needed wet out resistance for long term blood oxygenation while maintaining high gas transport has been developed by CMS. These membranes will now be used as the building block for enhancing biocompatibility. The net result will be a blood oxygenation membrane with the following features: gas flux comparable to micro porous polypropylene;wet out resistance of a non-porous membrane;and, excellent blood biocompatibility. This work will focus on enhancing the biocompatibility of blood oxygenators by controlling surface chemistry. The technology developed should allow similar developments on hemodialysis membranes and also working with polymerization of heparin to the surface of membranes. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Compact Membrane Systems, Inc. proposes to develop novel blood oxygenator membranes with enhanced blood biocompatibility. These will be used to enhance conventional cardio bypass surgery minimizing post operative effects. In addition, they will provide a key element for long term blood oxygenation associated with extracorporeal membrane oxygenation, acute respiratory distress syndrome, and artificial lungs.